


Breathless

by greenmario



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, a bit of onesided walgi, he will some day, idk - Freeform, keep going purple string bean, luigi doesnt return his feelings, sorry - Freeform, waluigi is aggressively in love with oblivious luigi, why cant i have fluff with the both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmario/pseuds/greenmario
Summary: Staring at the man in front of him - his enemy, the person that he hated so, SO much .. Left him breathless. And that was okay.





	Breathless

Breathless..

Staring at the younger, shorter, and happier man made him breathless. It was like all the oxygen he had suddenly was taken from him, as if he was shoved underwater. Which he deserved to be.

Waluigi didn't deserve Luigi's attention - not after what he's done to him. Waluigi didnt want his attention, either. He didn't want this to happen, to turn out this way. But it started out as a harmless crush.

Now it was a harmful crush.

The more he looked - the more he was in awe. The more he was mesmerized. Was there nothing perfect about the green version of him ? "Of course there is!" He had said, trying to argue with himself. But waluigi couldn't deny it. As the thoughts crept on more and more, there was nothing wrong with the one he hated so much - the one he loved so dearly. He couldn't admit it. He couldn't see any faults. There was nothing but perfectness.

And waluigi...

He was a mess. Of course luigi didnt return his feelings - well, he didnt return them due to the facts at hand - he was oblivious, and he simply liked daisy more. The thought of ever loving a man like waluigi was a funny thought to the younger. But that didn't stop waluigi from fantasizing. Wondering about what would have been if he had just changed his ways - bended to the others will.

He didn't want to admit it.

He was wrapped around his pinky finger - and he simply couldnt stop thinking about him.

He just hoped, wished, wanted, NEEDED luigi to return his feelings. It wouldn't happen today, tomorrow, or somewhere in the near future - but someday. Someday. Waluigi stared at the cheerful man ahead of him, seeming so happy.

"Waluigi, you slowpoke! Are you coming?!"

The green clad hero laughed, turning his head to give him one of those enchanting smiles waluigi had fallen for - calling out his name, wanting him to follow along and keep up.

He was following behind, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Yeah. Someday.


End file.
